100 Theme Challenge (OC Style)
by Ruby-Guardian
Summary: South Park was never a busy, nor crowded, town. So when the high school suddenly becomes overrun with tons of strange new people. Disaster is sure to follow. How will the four teens react to such strange people? (K2) Rated T for language and sex jokes (RE-BOOT)
1. Introduction

"No way."

"Yeah, dude, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Seriouslah guys!" Cartman defended. "If ya squeeze a girls tits fast enough, she won't even realize you did it!" He waved his arms around frantically, eventually getting tired and letting them plop down on his sides. Stan and Kyle rolled their eyes and looked away, pretending they didn't know the bulky teen who was attracting ongoers attention... again...

"Dude, that's stupid." Kenny began. "You wouldn't even have enough time to play with the squishy goodness~" Kenny looked up dazed with a bit of drool hanging off the side of his mouth, Cartman huffed.

"It's not, God damn it!" He stomped his foot and crossed his arms childishly. "I betcha it does work..." At the sound of gambling, Kenny snapped out of his day-dream and a mischievous spark lite in his bright blue eyes.

"Bet a weeks worth of lunch money on it?" He gave the brunette a smug grin and extended a hand to seal the deal. The chubby brunette contemplated this for a moment. Loosing would mean no cheesy poofs, and there's no way he'll survive that, but if he played his cards right, he'll be able to play this to his advantage. As always.

"Ok," they shook hands firmly, but Cartman held on a second longer and pointed a threatening finger at him, "but I choose who." Kenny hesitated and reconsidered the bet, but Cartman refused to let go, and didn't, until he hesitantly nodded in defeat and snatched his hand back.

"Who's the lucky girl?" He attempted to sound his usual confident self, but knowing his friend for many years, he should have known better than to take the bet. The brunette cupped his chubby chin much in a way villains do when plotting the hero's demise.

"I heard Craig's got a new bitch." Kenny's pupils shrunk and a frown overcame his features.

"_No_." He shook his head. "No way dude, there are some girls you just _DON'T_ touch, she does have a nice rack, I'll admit, but that's just low dude." He placed his hands on his hips and glared at him, Cartman's smug grin never leaving his face.

"Then you shouldn't have made the bet." Kenny held his breath for a second, eyes searching his friends face for any way out of this, but to his dismay, there was no way out. "Fine." His shoulders slumped, he trudged down the hall to where he knew Craig and his 'new bitch' would surely be. Kyle, who silently followed the conversation, shook his head in disapproval at Cartman.

"That was low, fat ass." Ignoring the comment, Cartman waited for the ever-so-loved sound of fist to face.

He wasn't disappointed.

A loud squeak and the beautiful sound of Craig's fist connecting to Kenny McCormick's cheek was heard throughout the halls. Student stopped in their tracks and looked at each other and at the chubby teen who burst in laughter and tightly clutched his gut.

"Oh mah God you guys," he paused to laugh, "that was so worth the money!" He leaned against a locker to hold himself up, but eventually fell down clutching his gut with tears at the corner of his eyes.

Stan and Kyle rolled their eyes and made their way to Kenny, who laid unconscious on the ground, head resting on a ravenettes lap. She had pale skin and soft teal eyes, her black hair was long and reached her elbows. The girl lifted her head and smiled nervously at them.

"Woah dude, what the hell happened?" Stan said.

"He...he surprised me, I didn't mean to hit him so hard, it was an accident!" Craig growled and turned away as she placed her hands on Kenny swollen cheek. "I'm so sorry..." she apologized.

Kyle, ignoring his fallen friend for a moment, held out his hand, the sudden motion slightly startling her. "My name's Kyle, the guy on your lap is Kenny and the jock-head behind me is Stan." She laughed lightly and shook his hand.

"My name's Ruby, I'm a new transfer from New York." Ruby smiled sweetly and subconsciously ran her fingers through Kenny's hair, making Craig glare daggers at them. Stan took a step and extended his hand to her as well, though before she could shake it, Craig smacked his hand away, and growled at him. He moved in front of Ruby possessively and snarled at them.

"She's also my girlfriend, so if you don't mind-" he bent down and wrapped an arm around her waist, gently lifting her up, also causing Kenny's head to collide with the tiled floors. "We're going to go suck face somewhere else." She didn't have time to object or say goodbye as he dragged her down the hall.

Stan and Kyle looked at each other before snorting in laughter.

"Dude, how much you want to bet he's hiding a boner under that sweater." Stan laughed. They clutched their guts, and wiped away stray tears, neither acknowledging their unconscious friend. As the hall began to crowd with students, they made a silent agreement to try and wake Kenny up before he gets run over or someone tramples his head. When they realized they were too lazy to try, they agreed to carry him somewhere else.

"I'll get the feet." Stan sighed and gently lift up his legs. Kyle nodded and lift up his upper torso. He silently struggled to hold up the larger blonde. Stan, who lifted his part with ease, mentally laughed at his friends distress as he occasionally muttered a few curse words under his breath.

"God damn." He groaned and kept shifting Kenny in his hands, almost dropping him in the process.

"Dude, calm down." Ignoring Stan, Kyle continued to move his friend to and fro, until sighing in defeat and settling for holding him from his arm pits. Once the halls were clear, they agreed to carry Kenny to the nurse and have him be her problem.

As they neared her office, Kyle stopped in his tracks. "Do you... hear that?"

Light footsteps were heard as a girl turned the corner and ran straight towards them. Stan and Kyle both panicked and froze in place. Her eyes widened at the sight of them, though soon pierced and she made a strained face and bent backwards, sliding under the blonde and narrowly hitting his ass. Before they could even question her, she quickly stood back up and broke into a sprint. Leaving them both jaw dropped.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Stan said. As her footsteps faded away, louder ones took her place. They turn and saw Mole running to them, but slowly stopped the sight of him and pants loudly.

"Girl... vhere... did she go?" Stan pointed to where he saw her last and Christophe ran around them to chase down the girl once more.

"Dude, what the fuck are we missing?"

* * *

**(A/N)**

**LET THE RE-BOOT BEGIN!**

**First let me start by saying I'm sorry, I promised the redone chapter a few weeks ago, but couldn't find the tie to actually do it.**

**To everyone who sent in OCs, your character will still be included and I apologize for the inconvenience.**

**This chapter is much like the original one, though with minor changes. The next few chapters will be like this as well.**

**This is and OC story, with OC pairings, if you don't like OCs, don't read, then leave while you can.**

**I am accepting OC to be put in the story, though, Craig, Stan, Damien, and Tweek are taken. Your OC doesn't have to be in a pairing, but must have some sort of relationship with a character.**

NO RELATIVES! I AM NOT ACCEPTING OC RELATIVES OF ANY KIND. THIS INCLUDES: COUSINS, BROTHERS, SISTERS, UNCLES, AUNTS, etc.

**I like staying true to the original families and I have the right to decline any OC if I feel he/she would not fit in the story.**

**~Ruby-Guardian**


	2. Love

"Dude..."

"Holy sonavbitch."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, OH MAH GOD, HAHAHAH."

"Shut up, before I shove an apple down your throat." Craig continued to munch on his sandwich. Kenny scoffed and glared daggers at the bag.

"Dude, what the hell?" Kenny frowned at Craig's bagged lunch and tilted his head at it. "You got her cooking for you now?"

"No, I'm not making her make me lunch." He growled and took another small bite. His eyebrows twitching slightly in an attempt to keep calm. Cartman frowned and crossed his arms, looking both ways before speaking.

"Between you and meh, Craig." He looked both ways again. "She's gonna' use this against you some day." Craig raised a brow and scowled.

"The hell are you talking about?"

He raised his hands up defensively. "I'm just sayin', Kahl does it all the time."

"What? No I don't!" Cartman turned to him pitifully and pinched his cheeks, quietly cooing the Jew.

"How cute, the manipulative little Jew tryin' to act all innocent." Kyle growled and smacked his hand away, turning to Kenny he tilted his at him.

"Do you think I'm manipulative?" Cartman _'aha-ed'_ dramatically and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"THERE, that right there is what I'm talking about! You talk with a fuckin high-pitched voice, and- OW the Jew bit me!" He held his finger and gave him a sour look. "God damn, mother-fucking Jew."

"Love you too, fat ass." It got really quiet all of a sudden as Craig continued to nibble on his sandwich, he sat on the ground leaning against lockers, waiting for his girlfriend. Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Cartman just stood there, awkwardly watching him chew.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Craig eventually asked.

"We're bored."

"Get the fuck away from me."

* * *

"GAH, stay away!" Tweek flinched as the four walked towards him.

"C'mon, Tweek, we're bored, don't you have any paranoid shit we can investigate?" He backed away into the hallway intersection.

"N-no, Craig said to stay away from you, y-you guys are trouble!" As he turned to run away, he crashed into a thin girl with long black hair and bright emerald eyes. "GAH!"

"GAH!" She screamed and her pale face turned bright red. In sync, they both turned and ran down different hallways. Stan raised a brow and looked down both hallways.

"Dafuck?" He turned to the others. "Seriously, what the hell are we missing here!?"

"Maybe the shape-shifting aliens decided to invade the planet after all?" Kenny said with a smirk. Kyle snorted and playfully smacked Stan's chest.

"Don't even start with that, those aliens were creepy as hell, remember when he turned into Stan's dad?" Stan shivered.

"Yeah, watching him talk so smart was some messed up shit." Kyle laughed and pat his back as he let out a dreary sigh. "Let's go my house and watch TV." Kenny and Kyle nodded, both following him out.

Cartman, forgotten and left behind, furrowed his brows in thought as he stared off to were the girl ran off.

"Shape-shifting aliens..."

* * *

"Hi, Kyle!" Ruby smiled and waved happily to him.

"Hey, Ruby." He grabbed his library books and walked over to the short girl. She hugged her books close to her chest, tilting her head at the books in his hand.

"Watcha got their?" He smiled and showed her the cover, her eyes widdening as she gasped happily. "Taming of the shrew! Great play!" Kyle smiled eagerly and nodded.

"Yeah, I've read it like five times, I just find it so interesting." Ruby stood on her toes and eagerly nodded in agreement, he smiled playfully and lift up a hand dramatically. "Who knows not where a wasp does wear his sting? In his tail."

"In his tongue." She giggled.

"Whose tongue?" He chuckled.

"Yours, if you talk of tales, and so farewell."

"What, with my tongue and your tail?" They both laughed and talked more about the play.

Kenny, who over heard the conversation (being the stalker her was), leaned against a book-case and sighed dejectedly. Kyle was so smart and passionate. How he'd end up with a bum like him he'll never understand. Seriously, what does he have to offer?

Before he could pesimistically answer himself. A squeal was heard, followed by Kyle yelling:

"What the fuck was that for fatass!?"

"Don't you see?! She was trying to get into your head!" Kenny poked his head out and sweat dropped at the sight of Ruby drenched in water, shivering under her moss-green coat.

"W-what are you talking about?" She stuttered, her teal eyes droopy with sadness though alert with the sudden splash of cold water. Ruby held herself and occasionally breathed puffs of warm air into her hands, rubbing them together.

"I know your evil plan, SHAPE-SHIFTING ALIEN!"

"W-what?" He shook a finger at her face and chuckled evil-y.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, nobody's THAT innocent, _Ruby_." She pierced her eyes. "If that's even your real name!"

Taking a deep breath, she slowly and calmly took the bucket he used to drench eher. Gripping the sides, she glared at the chubby boy and slammed the bucket over his head. Cartman winced and held onto a chair to keep from falling.

"EH, why'd ya do that!?" As he reached to remove the bucket, Ruby grabbed the nearest hard cover book and smacked the side of the it. It comedically shook back and forth as Cartman groaned and held the top to try and keep it steady.

She calmly looked back at Kyle who laughed at his friend. "Goodbye." He wiped a stray tear and waved good bye, as she walked out, a squishing sound was made with every step she took.

"Dude," Kyle said, "what the hell?" Cartman removed the bucket and rubbed his head.

"Fuck, you." He held the bucket and shakily walked out. Kyle shook his head and walked over to Kenny.

"Let's go." He said. Kenny smiled and draped an arm over his shoudler. Smiling like an idiot at that contact, they peacefully walked out of the library and out to the streets.

Kenny watched from the corner of his eyes as Kyle bit his lip and fumbled with the edge of his books.

"Kenny..." he began meekly, "do you think I'm..." his voice droned off as Kenny raised a brow. He stopped and took a step infront of him, slightly kneeling down to meet his gaze.

"Umm... sorry, didn't catch that." Kyle's face turned red as his eyes constantly shifted from Kenny to the ground.

"Do you think... I'm... manipulative."

Both his eyebrows shot up in suprise. Kenny stared at him and he felt his heart drop as Kyle's eyes glazed over. He laughed loudly and wrapped his arm around him again.

"Of course you are!" Kyle frowned. "How else do you think man-whore of South Park High settled down for a relationship."

"You're a pervert, not a man-whore; there's a difference." Kenny scoffed and turned away, his face dropping slightly.

"Well it's a pretty small difference." He shook his head lightly and smiled down at him. "But that didn't stop you, my sexy temptress." Kyle blushed and looked away, Kenny laughed and kissed his cheek, nuzziling their cheeks together.

They walked the next few blocks in silence. Listening to the cicadas and crickets as they pass by tall pine trees. Kenny would smile up at the moon and hold Kyle just a little bit tighter. Kyle would furrow his brow in thought and bit his lip, occasionally sparing glances. He'd open his mouth to say something, though close it and turn back to the ground. Kenny caught sight of this and tilted his head."

"What?"

"N-nothing..." he shifted his eyes away, but soon shot his head to him. "You know temp_tress_ means woman, right?"

"Your point?"

* * *

**I think love is put far too early in the challenge, but instead of switching it with whatever I pulled this out of my hat. Not a big fan of the story so far, I could be doing better.**

**I still think love is put _far_ too early, but again, I'm too lazy to switch it with whatever, I again pulled this out of my hat! It's pretty much the same as the last, but I added in the scene with Ruby cause it didn't make sense to have Cartman be suspicious and not do anything about it, that's what really ticked me off of this chapter.**

_**~Ruby-Guardian**_


	3. Light

"God damn it, out of all the damn people in that shit we call a classroom, I had to get her." Cartman growled and pierced his eyes at said person. "Sonovabitch hoe." He muttered.

"Shut up fat ass!" Stan defended.

"Ohhh, did I strike a nerve Stan?" He gave a smug grin as Stan pierced his eyes. With a swift flick of his wrist, he smacked the smoothie out of the brunettes hand, never loosing his glare. "Oh, REAL mature."

Stan rolled his eyes and went back to his burger, not giving the gesture a second thought. "Wendy's kind of pissed with who I'm partnered with though..." he looked up in thought. "Caysee, I think?"

"It's Kayden." Kyle said as he plopped his tray on the table and took a seat next to him. "She's in my PE class."

"Really, what's she like?"

Kyle chuckled nervously and reached for his water bottle. "Remember that time I told you about the fight in the hallway?"

"Where Bebe got her shirt ripped off?"

He nodded and brought the bottle up to his lips."Let's just say she wasn't just a spectator..." Kyle took a swig of his water as Stan slumped in his chair.

"I'm so screwed."

_"So, you really think?"_

_"Yup, definitely, Tweek's a tuff nut to crack, but ya just need a calm hand and a cup up coffee and he'll stick to you like glue on paper."_

Stan perked up and turned to Ruby as she consoled the thin, green eyed girl from yesterday. "Hey, Ruby!"

She stopped in her tracks and smiled at him, gesturing for the girl to follow as she walked towards their table with two lunch bags in hand. "Hello, have you met-"

"Yeah, we don't care, what do you know about Kayden?" Ruby frowned at Cartman and gripped the bags. He scoffed and turned back to his burger, occasionally shifting his eyes back to her.

"Have you met my friend Tessa, she's in my math class."

"Hi, please to meet you. Now what the hell do you know about Kayden!?"

She wearily sighed and gave a sorry look to Tessa, who nodded and took a small step back. "Kayden's in my drama class, she likes acting and she's good. We worked on a scene from Romeo and Juliet together." Ruby smiled wryly and rubbed her upper arm. "She was a good partner, but didn't talk much until she heard my ringtone, then she completely bubbled out." Cartman raised a brow, ketchup around the corner of his mouth.

And cheek... and nose... and somehow in his hair...?

"...bubbled out?"

She blushed. "Don't judge me.

"Oh I will~"

"No, you won't." Craig growled and wrapped an arm around her waist, he pulled her close to him and scowled at the three friends. "Stay away, assholes."

Cartman gasped dramatically and crinkled his nose in disgust. Craig just rolled his eyes and walked away, Ruby gasped and looked back to wave goodbye.

"Why, I never."

Tessa giggled into her hands and smiled, her hands drawn close to her chest.

"Tessa!" Ruby called and she turned, Tessa gave a quick nod goodbye and ran of to Ruby.

"Well that was helpful." Kyle rolled his eyes and Stan sighed in defeat, anxious about meeting his partner after school.

* * *

"Hi!" She spoke sweetly. "Good to actually see you out of class." Kayden smiled, she had sea green hair and grey eyes with blue rims around her pupils. She smiled and laughed lightly.

Stan looked away cautiously and gripped the strap of his backpack. "Yeah..." he mumbled. "Let's just get started." She pouted slightly and plopped her light brown shoulder bag. Kayden on opened to the middle of her book and carelessly flipped pages until she got to the proper chapter. "What do you think we should do?" Kayden shrugged and propped her elbow on the table, leaning her cheek on her hand. She toyed with the corner of a page.

"We can put on a scene from the Trojan war!" Kayden sat up and placed both hands on the table. "I know the PERFECT person to help us write a script-"

Stan chuckled dryly and furrowed his brow. "What does the Trojan war have anything to do with North Korea?"

She nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her neck."Eh he he...yeah... kind of blacked out during class."

He raised a brow. "Why?"

She shrugged and fiddled with her hair, occasionally running it through her fingers. "I was rehearsing for 'Joseph and the Technicolor Coat'." She puffed up her chest in pride. "I'm trying out for the narrator!"

"Well, good luck." At the casual comment, Kayden's face lite up and she mouthed a thank you. Stan blindly hmmm-ed and dug through his bag.

"Watcha lookin' for?"

He looked up, then back down to his bag. "My pen," he frowned and clicked his tongue, "think I might have lost it..."

She quickly unzipped the first pocket of her shoulder bag and tossed him a dark blue pen he barely managed to catch. "You can have mine, I have plenty more." She smiled a bit devious, but Stan didn't notice.

He shrugged and clicked the pen. A small jolt ran through his arm and sent it in a twitching fit, were he tossed the pen up and into the lights. Kayden immediately ducked under the table and Stan quickly followed.

Kayden laughed awkwardly. "Can't say it's the first time I've broken library lights."

Stan held back a chuckle as the lights above them sparked and crashed onto the table the hid under, they both jumped and moved close to one another. A few sparks were heard, and they both stared at the side, waiting for the electricity to stop.

"I think it's safe to go now." Stan said, she nodded and they both crawled out of their hiding space.

The librarian ran to them and scowled at the glass and wires on the floor. "What happened?! What did you kids do?!"

Stan flinched and rubbed the back of his next. "We just-"

"Do you know how much money this will cost?!"

He inwardly groaned and considered just running and dealing with it later.

"What did we do?" Kayden cried and Stan stared at her weirdly. "That light nearly killed us, I saw my life flash before my eyes!" She hiccupped. "We were just working on a project on the Trojan War-"

"North Korea."

"North Korea... and... and the light suddenly starts to creak and falls on us!" Her voice cracks and tears form at the corner of her eyes. "You're lucky we ducked when it did or we'd take you to court!"

The librarian jumped at the threat of a lawsuit and raised hands up in mock surrender. "No! No, no... y-you don't have to do that... I'll go call the janitor to fix it immediately, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." The old lady walked away to her desk and immediately rung up the janitor.

Kayden smiled content with her skills and carefully pulled her and Stan's bag out from under the broken light fixture.

"Wow." Stan laughed. "Sure got us out of that mess."

Kayden smiled. "Thank you, now let's get out of here before the janitor finds my pen."

* * *

**(A/N)**

**The sweet stench of failure, I didn't change much of this chapter, other then a few words here and there. Nonetheless, I like the reboot more than the last one.**

**It's going to take a lot of convincing to get lazy me to finish this before 2014, but you know, what else is new?**

_**~Lazy-Ruby**_


End file.
